Delta and the Three Assassins
by OlympianOfTime
Summary: (First story, Chaos of sorts, though he is only mentioned as a father of sorts) When Percy Jackson finally has time in his life to do something for himself, of course someone ruins it. And when that happens, he is betrayed and leaves his second home Camp Half-Blood with his cousins and a friend. When Percy comes back to CHB to find how much has and hasn't changed, what happens?


Hello everyone, this is my first story. Now its not necessarily a Chaos fic, but it is of that nature. But there will be some of the generic crap. But by all means, read on to find out what lays ahead for you.

DISCLAIMER: Do I even need to say it? Fine. I don't own PJO or anything except my OC's. I didn't start the Chaos stories so I technically don't own that either.

12:00 PM Long Island August 18

Percy P.O.V

Well that was freaking exhausting. But its all worth it. I got the ring that was blessed by Athena, and Aphrodite. Though the love goddess seemed distracted of something else when she blessed it…Doesn't matter. Now you may be wondering why I, Percy Jackson, slayer of Kronos, defeater of Gaea, and all that other shit, would be needing a ring blessed by the to previously mentioned goddesses. And as to why, I'm proposing to my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, of three years now. And when she says yes that will be the best birthday present ever. And yes, I'm 17, but in an hour I'll be 18 and legal to be married.

On my way back I saw my best friends Jason and Nico sparring. I saw Annabeth watching in the stands. Odd, her eyes seem a bit glazed over. I decided to ask her later. I remembered to go set up to picnic by the sea. Then we would go swimming, and I would take her down to the underwater cave I've been setting up for weeks to pop the question. Well I better go set that up.

LINE BREAK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-LINE BREAK

12:55 PM Long Island August 18

Yes! I got it all set up. Now to go find Annabeth. I looked all around camp, and I asked all my friends. I still couldn't find her. I started to get worried. What if she had left to go on quest or something? I took care of all the monsters I could see on my way back from Olympus. I decided I'd check the beach. Now, I wish I hadn't.

When I got there, I saw Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin kissing some blonde girl. I dismissed it, but went to ask if they had seen Annabeth. Then I realized something that pissed me off a bit. They were using MY picnic set up as their own. I went over there to go ask them to move. I then realized two things. Travis is not gonna move unless he's is forced to because his date would be watching, and second…His date was Annabeth. That was what made me really pissed. The sea started rising when the earth started rocking, and the wind picked up to what would be a gigantic hurricane. Travis and Annabeth, apparently still clueless to me standing about 100 meters away, just got up and went to the forest, which was also a stupid move. But never the less, I decided to go follow them, no matter how much it hurt me. I would talk to them as politely as I could until they made me explode, and then I would just leave. When I got to where they were, I saw Travis and Annabeth just lying down kissing. Again. At this point there were trees falling down everywhere, yet they still were here. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hello Travis, Annabeth. How are you today?" I said with a menacingly cold voice. "P-Percy? Oh your back from Olympus? I thought that you were going to be there a few days with your father!" "Actually I was just gone to talk to your mother and Aphrodite. I was asking your mother for her blessing to marry you. And Aphrodite blessed the ring, made by Tyson in the forges in Atlantis. But if your obviously not as in love with me as I am with you, so I guess that this doesn't matter." I took out the beautiful ring, and I just gave it to Travis. "Keep it. You'll need for the medical payments " "What do you me- UGH!" I punched Travis so hard I could hear his nose break while he flew back and hit another tree. "TRAVIS! Percy we are done-" I cut her off. "We were done when you cheated on me. I'm leaving. I'm obviously not wanted. Have a good life, Annabeth." And with that, I stormed out of the forest, and to my cabin. I packed my bag with whatever I would need. I decided that since my mom was probably gonna just tell me to go back to camp if I went there, that I might as well just try to live in Alaska. I IMed Tyson and told him that I wasn't gonna be at camp anymore, and that I was going to Alaska. But I made him swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone where I was going. He did and muffled thunder was heard on his side of the call. I said bye and hung up. 'Time to go, not really going to miss this place' I thought. At 1:30 I walked up to Half-Blood Hill, and was about to step out when Jason, Nico, Piper, and Leo yelled at me to wait. "PERCY! Wait! We wanna go with you!" said Nico "Thalia would've come but she had the Hunters, but my father betrayed me by disowning me for my new half-brother" Nico seemed to be more depressed than usual. That's probably why. "And I couldn't let Superman and Beauty Queen have all the fun with Flaming Valdez! But honestly, my father tried to take away my fire abilities because he said that my sister Nyssa deserved it more. I got away before he could get me. I was just passing by Jason's cabin when he mentioned it. I thought I might as well join you guys." Leo said. Jason decided to mention why he was coming. " Piper and I were going to Olympus to ask for my father's permission to get married, but we saw you storming out of the woods with Travis hugging Annabeth and could only suspect what had happened. When we asked Travis he… Said some profound things but then we saw them kissing so that confirmed our thoughts. We're sorry man. We'll come with you and follow you through all of this. We can do one last prank though, for revenge." I liked that idea, so with my evil look on my face, I grinned and told them to follow me to where we could camp, because I honestly didn't feel like sleeping in CHB tonight. Though I did tell them that they were welcome to sleep in CHB tonight. I just wouldn't be sleeping there. They all opted to make camp tonight instead of sleeping in the cabins. As I drifted off that night I saw one thing in my dreams. A face of a man that was wearing an all black attire, but his eyes startled me the most. His eyes were just plain white with black spots, like the universe had reversed itself. And the man said one thing over and over again.: " Join me in peace for once Percy. Let there be peace in your life for once." I tried to respond, but my mouth didn't work in this dimension, like in almost every other dream I have. But then my dreams stopped with the mans voice saying, "Sleep young hero. Rest for the day to come." And with that, I drifted off to Hypnos's realm.


End file.
